Typical two post racks for mounting electronic equipment have only one floor mounting option. For example, Panduit's CMR19X84 and NFR84 two post racks each have bracket holes which provide for only one floor mounting option. These prior mounting brackets cannot be used with 3 inch and 6 inch deep two post racks, without creating additional holes in the floor surface. Also, these prior mounting brackets do not provide the most rigid installation for two post racks.
A floor mounting bracket having multiple floor mounting options is needed to provide rack mounting flexibility, as well as to provide a more rigid rack installation.